


The Origin of Music

by Mara_Charlotta_Angel



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Original Fiction, School Assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Charlotta_Angel/pseuds/Mara_Charlotta_Angel
Summary: The God of Poetry doesn't like his sister very much





	The Origin of Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is an assignment for one of my classes, we had to make a myth of our own and this is what I did, this is also the first thing I've posted so please comment, I want to know what you think!

The God of Poetry sat on his throne, sneering at his sister, the Goddess of Music  
“ How dare you defile my poetry by placing it to the cacophony of your music”  
“Brother, your poetry isn’t defiled, but rather raised to a higher form, the mortals will better be able to remember and understand your words.”  
Poetry scowled, “I’ll believe it when I see it”  
Music smiled knowingly “Perhaps I could arrange a festival of music and the humans can sing the songs they have created.”  
“Fine, do as you have suggested and we shall see who is correct.” he spat  
Music traveled down from the heavens and gathered her most devoted followers together, “The God of Poetry seems to believe that our music is defiling his words, we shall put on a performance at a festival to show him the wonders of the music we have created.”  
The humans cheered and rushed to put the festival together. One week later the God of Poetry descended from the heavens to attend the humans festival, he was greeted by the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, as he paused to listen he heard the words they were singing, one of his poems! He entered the area they were holding the festival in and saw a throne placed in front of the stage for him, his sister in front of the musicians and singers conducting them. As the concert went on he had to agree that perhaps his dear sister had been right, he found himself humming along with the chorus and the words played in his mind.  
After the concert Music went up to Poetry, “What did you think of the concert dear brother?”  
“I must admit, the concert was stunning, I was wrong to think my poetry was debased by your music.”  
Ever since then music has been put to words and sung


End file.
